User blog:Susz13/Medic for Mech-X4 chapter 2
Thanks for commenting guys! I hope this chapter is just as good! "Ok, where are we?" Jamie demanded as she held onto Spyder's shoulder for protection while the four boys led her to the abandoned ferry. "Our hangout." Spyder insisted. "All I see is tetanus. A lot of it. Probably some sort of deadly viruses as well." "Trust us, it gets better." Mark insisted. "Or maybe you are all INSANE." Spyder grabbed her hand as they went inside the ferry before Ryan made Mech-X4 step on them as Jamie screamed. "Where. Are. We?" She demanded as the elevator stopped. "Welcome to Mech-X4." Ryan smiled. "Is this the robot my grandparents told me about? The one who has been ATTACKING people? You four are attacking people?!" She yelled. "No. The media is taking it wrong. We are protecting everyone from monsters." Harris insisted. Jamie nodded before asking. "So why did you bring me here?" "We think you are a technopath." Ryan told her. "You can control technology with your mind. Like me. I control Mech-X4 with my mind." Ryan told them. "So why do you need them?" Jamie asked, referring to Harris, Spyder and Mark. "Weapons, defense and mechanic. But, you cannot tell anyone about this place, even if you're not a technopath, or you could put a lot of people in danger." Ryan told her. "I understand." Jamie nodded as Harris spoke up. "Due to you being unable to control a vending machine, I think in order to test your technopathy, we should do something simple. Send Spyder a text message." She nodded as she pulled out her phone as Harris shook his head before adding. "With your mind." She pursed her lips in realisation before pushing her eyes closed and placing two fingers on each temple. This lasted for two minutes before Jamie started shaking and wobbling while Spyder's text alert went off. "I got it!" He yelled as Jamie lost her concentration while gripping onto the wall in order to regain her balance as Spyder pocketed the phone and helped her stand. "You ok?" She nodded as Spyder helped her sit down before opening his phone and smiling while holding her hand, whispering in her ear. "I love you too." Mark fake gagged at the sight before turning to his brother. "Well, now we know she is a technopath. What now?" "We slowly train her to get better with her technopathy." Ryan explained as the boys took her down to the "chill" room, as Spyder was convinced it was called before she ran into one of the rooms. "You guys have a infirmary?" The boys nodded. "Why do you care so much?" Ryan asked as Mark nudged him for it possibly coming off as rude. "I worked on a ambulance for two years before coming here. I've had such a strong passion for medical science for years and I know how to run almost everything in here." Jamie smiled as she started looking through a bunch of cabinets. "Guys, she can be our medic!" Spyder insisted. "Why do we need a medic? Mark can fix Mech-X4 easy." Ryan added. "True, but Spyder has a point. Remember the explosion that almost killed him in the first battle? We aren't all linked to a robot and it would be helpful." Harris told them. "We know barley nothing about her. She could be MAKING the monsters for all we know." Ryan told them as Mark sighed. "I have to agree with Ryan on this one." "Well, we already sucked her in here. What harm is it gonna do to let her join the team?" Spyder asked. "Fine." Ryan groaned as he walked over to Jamie. "Welcome to the-" "Not the time, not the time!" Harris screamed as they saw a monster on the monitor. "Let's go!" Ryan yelled, jumping into position as everyone got into their positions. "What do you want me to do?" Jamie asked. "Stay with Mark and witness my awesomeness." Spyder grinned as Ryan crossed his arms, yelling. "Mech-execute!" Category:Blog posts